


Бангорская ночь (всё в твоих руках)

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нелепые подкаты, нелепые попытки соблазнения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: — Так, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, — вздохнул Азирафель. Вспомнил о контрабандной бутылке и налил себе вина, протянул её Кроули. — В чём вы там соревнуетесь?Кроули улыбнулся, став похожим на кота, который не то что сметаной обожраться сумел — целую корову себе урвал. Схватил предложенную бутылку и отпил прямо из горлышка, не обращая внимания на то, как Азирафель недовольно цокнул языком.— В том, кому удастся затащить ангела в постель.Каждую тысячу лет Рай и Ад устраивали совместный корпоратив, но в этот раз кто-то придумал небольшое соревнование для демонов. Кроули не собирался упускать подвернувшуюся возможность. Азирафель был в достаточной степени сволочью, чтобы не сдаться так просто.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси





	Бангорская ночь (всё в твоих руках)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night In Bangor (And the World's Your Oyster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053450) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Заказанный кем-то баннер встречал гостей надписью «Добро пожаловать, небесные и адские коллеги!» Другим шрифтом, не слишком хорошо сочетавшимся с первым, было добавлено: «на ШЕСТУЮ ежетысячелетнюю междисциплинарную встречу-знакомство!!!» А ещё ниже мелкими буквами: «при содействии приглашающей стороны в лице жителей г. Бангор в Уэльсе».

Три восклицательных знака — не то работа адского отдела дизайна, всё ещё гордившегося изобретением Comic Sans, не то результат «художественной интерпретации» Гавриила, которого не смущали ничьи возражения. Попивая довольно среднее вино — единственную альтернативу какому-то, прости господи, пуншу — Азирафель начинал склоняться к мысли, что это всё-таки было делом рук их конторы. Ну, если судить по взглядам, которые бросала на баннер Михаил.

Не сказать, что он часто ей сочувствовал; вообще-то, она его пугала. Однако прямо сейчас ему пришло в голову, что они могли бы даже пропустить по стаканчику, обменяться соболезнованиями — конечно, если бы Азирафель не пытался слиться с обоями, прячась в дальнем углу зала в компании весьма жалкого комнатного растения.

Как же он ненавидел эти сборища. Неизвестно, кого посетила столь замечательная идея и почему они вообще не передумали после первой встречи: в тот раз Вельзевул отметелила пятнадцать ангелов (и двух демонов), которые приняли её за суккуба, выступавший с музыкальным номером Рафаил затрубил в рог и случайно призвал только что созданных Всадников, а Сандальфона застукали за попыткой покарать кого-нибудь под шумок. Часами тянувшиеся собрания навевали скуку, качество поданных закусок из эпохи в эпоху оставляло желать лучшего, каких бы кулинарных вершин не достигали смертные, и к тому же, Азирафелю было решительно не с кем поговорить.

Хуже того: он постоянно замечал в толпе Кроули. Ловя взглядом фигуру демона, Азирафель каждый раз вспоминал, что мог бы если не наслаждаться вечером, то хотя бы страдать в приятной компании. Но рисковать было нельзя: если бы кто-то обратил внимание, что они слишком часто оказывались рядом, он вполне мог бы начать задавать вопросы об их «ожесточённом противостоянии».

Азирафель также подозревал, что отель, в котором они собрались, существовал исключительно для того, чтобы в нём проводили такие вот заурядные корпоративы, буквально появлялся из пустоты и снова исчезал в небытие. Не то чтобы он был таким уж обшарпанным, спасибо владельцам, которые догадались закупить максимально износостойкую мебель. В стулья и диваны навечно впитался лёгкий запах дыма, на стенах висели безликие, незапоминающиеся картины, а ковёр... Наверное, его, не жалея фломастеров, разрисовывал пустившийся вразнос Эшер. На ковёр лучше было не смотреть — в глазах начинало двоиться, так что Азирафель старательно отводил от него взгляд.

Они всё ещё были на той стадии, когда присутствующие — огромное количество гостей из Рая и Ада, которые чудесным образом поместились в небольшом помещении и немало удивили этим обслуживающий персонал — оставались разделены на две чёткие группы. Сбившиеся в кучу на одной стороне зала демоны бросали подозрительные взгляды на другую, где их встречали не менее подозрительные взгляды вовсе никуда не сбившихся — ангелы не сбиваются! — ангелов. Нужно было подождать, пока все достаточно накидаются для того, чтобы решиться подойти к оппозиции. Затем группы смешаются; будет много ехидных замечаний, много сарказма, несколько откровенных оскорблений, но первые потасовки начнутся часа через четыре, а то и все пять. Некоторые ангелы и демоны даже успеют насладиться приятной беседой, но Азирафель уже смирился с тем, что сегодня ему это не светит.

Допив вино, он пару секунд пораздумывал над тем, чтобы сохранить трезвость, а затем направился к столу с напитками. Доброжелательная улыбка, совсем немного убеждения (это даже нельзя назвать полноценным чудом!) — и официант открыл для него бутылку. И если кто-то удивился бы тому, что вместо некачественной монастырской бурды в ней оказался очень приличный винтаж… ну, всякое бывает. Может, в винодельне перепутали этикетки, или даже сами бутылки…

У диджейского пульта назревала ссора. Азирафель не вслушивался в музыку — слишком современна она для него — но отчётливо расслышал рычание Вельзевул.

— Хватит з-з-заказывать каж-ж-ждую пес-з-зню про ангелов или демонов з-з-за пос-з-зледние полвека!

— Да почему нет-то? — ответил ей растерянный Гавриил.

Словно в доказательство её слов спокойная, мелодичная композиция неожиданно сменилась какими-то воплями под оглушительный аккомпанемент электрогитары. Диджей — он, кстати, был человеком — крутил пластинки с таким бесстрастным выражением лица, словно уже пытался переспорить Гавриила и не достиг успеха.

Азирафель торопливо отошёл в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа: когда эти двое поспорили в прошлый раз, по залу летала мебель — или что похуже.

Пробираясь обратно в свой угол, он с удивлением заметил, что несколько демонов подозрительно быстро набрались смелости подойти к конкурентам и даже пытались завязать разговор. Без особого успеха: во-первых, все были ещё слишком трезвы, а во-вторых, в представлении большей части демонов дружеским приветствием считалось что-то в духе «как делишки, придурок, хочешь, покажу тебе мой любимый фурункул?»

Что и следовало ожидать: один из ангелов выплеснул содержимое своего бокала прямо в лицо подошедшей к нему демоницы. Азирафель поёжился. Кто знает, что вызвало подобную реакцию, но демоница в долгу не останется.

Та, однако же, выглядела скорее обескураженной.

— Ханжа, — выплюнула она, свирепо взглянув на ангела, и стремительно отошла на другую сторону зала.

Ангел посмотрел ей вслед со смесью презрения и негодования в глазах, затем развернулся и удалился в противоположном направлении. Азирафель решил, что не хочет разбираться в произошедшем.

Его убежище, к счастью, всё ещё пустовало. Прислонившись к стене, Азирафель принялся задумчиво разглядывать растение в керамическом горшке. Интересно, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если оно внезапно… вырастет. Например, до размеров куста. Чтобы он мог поставить за ним стул и наслаждаться тем, что его никто не видит…

— Привет, ангел, — произнёс знакомый голос у него над ухом. — Надо же, какая встреча.

Азирафель резко развернулся и увидел Кроули, стоявшего непозволительно близко. Он опирался на стену так, что подбородок почти касался плеча Азирафеля. Впрочем, «опирался» — это громко сказано. Распластался? Растёкся по вертикали? Каким-то образом Кроули умудрялся проворачивать этот трюк с любой поверхностью, способной выдержать его вес. И, конечно, не стоило забывать про его удивительную способность производить впечатление, будто на нём куда меньше одежды, чем на самом деле.

— Что ты творишь? — зашипел Азирафель, нервно оглядевшись, и шагнул в сторону, увеличивая дистанцию. — Нельзя, чтобы нас увидели!

Кроули подмигнул через стёкла моднейших тёмных очков — жёлтые глаза лучились теплом и коварством одновременно.

— Сегодня — можно. Никто не будет спорить. Вернее, наоборот: сегодня спорят все.

Азирафель недоумённо уставился на него. Кроули не изменил своей любви к чёрному, но махнул рукой на моду — какой бы она сейчас ни была — придя в идеально сидящем по фигуре смокинге и рубашке чуть более светлого оттенка, ближе к серому. Багровый галстук-бабочка, платок в грудном кармане, длинные волосы перехвачены атласной лентой в тон бабочке, а в правом ухе, совсем рядом с татуировкой, — колечко золотой серьги. В общем, выглядел Кроули сногсшибательно, и Азирафель внезапно смутился, вспомнив о том, что даже не подумал приодеться, заявившись на вечеринку в вытертом жилете, простой рубашке кремового цвета и клетчатом галстуке-бабочке.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, когда пауза затянулась. Кроули всегда был смелее его, всегда с готовностью шёл на риск, но никогда не действовал безрассудно. По крайней мере, не в тех ситуациях, что затрагивали Соглашение. Он бы не подошёл к Азирафелю, если бы не посчитал это безопасным. — На что вы спорите?

Рассмеявшись, Кроули повернулся к залу. Азирафель проследил за его взглядом и понял, что демоны не оставляли попыток завязать разговор с кем-нибудь из оппозиции, хотя некоторые ангелы уже выглядели довольно оскорблёнными, да и тот выплеснутый в лицо бокал был далеко не единственным.

— У нас в Аду небольшое пари, — радостно пояснил Кроули. — Пытаемся сделать вечер поинтересней.

Азирафеля накрыло то самое ощущение, возникавшее каждый раз, когда он видел Кроули таким довольным.

— О Боже. Будет жарко?

— Да нет, нет… В смысле, может быть. Некоторые любят погорячее, и всё такое… — он прыснул, взглянув на лицо Азирафеля. — Ладно, успокойся, никто не пытается развязать драку, как раз наоборот... Ставки высоки: можно сорвать невиданный куш. Победитель получит всё!

— «Всё» — это что конкретно? Деньги нам без надобности…

— В основном услуги, сделки там всякие. Демоны обожают сделки и обожают, когда другие демоны им должны.

— Так, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, — вздохнул Азирафель. Вспомнил о контрабандной бутылке и налил себе вина, протянул её Кроули. — В чём вы там соревнуетесь?

Кроули улыбнулся, став похожим на кота, который не то что сметаной обожраться сумел — целую корову себе урвал. Схватил предложенную бутылку и отпил прямо из горлышка, не обращая внимания на то, как Азирафель недовольно цокнул языком.

— В том, кому удастся затащить ангела в постель.

Азирафель поперхнулся.

— В… в постель?!

— Ну, если быть точным… на постель. Или на любую горизонтальную поверхность, — Кроули сделал глоток, поиграл бровями. — И если что, я сейчас не про сон.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, что это значит, — фыркнул Азирафель и отобрал у Кроули бутылку. Осушил свой бокал, снова наполнил его. — Они же не думают, что у них что-то выйдет? Ты ведь знаешь моих.

— Мы, создания Ада, трудностей не боимся, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, которого реакция Азирафеля изрядно повеселила. — И среди твоих точно найдётся кто-нибудь достаточно озабоченный, чтобы хотя бы задуматься над подобным предложением.

Азирафель попытался взглянуть на него с осуждением, но даже ему было очевидно, что в сочетании с покрасневшими щеками его взгляд не произвёл бы должного эффекта и что Кроули совершенно бесстыдным образом наслаждался его смущением.

— Ну, теперь по крайней мере понятно, почему у нас по залу напитки летают, — произнёс он вместо этого.

Кроули прыснул со смеху и снова потянулся к бутылке. Азирафель приподнял брови. Кроули демонстративно вздохнул и сотворил пустой бокал, получая наконец заветный алкоголь.

— Я знаю, ты достаточно умён, но на всякий случай: держись подальше от этого пунша, — сказал он. Можно подумать, Азирафель сам этого не знал! — Видел, как Михаил крутилась рядом с тем самым выражением лица.

— С каким ещё выражением лица?

— С тем, которое намекает, что каким бы этот пунш ни был в начале вечера, потом в него добавили нечто намного более крепкое.

— О Господи, — вздохнул Азирафель, ища взглядом Михаил, которая как сквозь землю провалилась. — Может, стоит предупредить остальных?

— Да не надо. Каждому нужно время от времени выпускать пар, даже архангелу Михаил. К тому же, вдруг это поможет моим выиграть пари.

Азирафель с досадой покачал головой.

— Какая нелепица.

— Короче, дело-то в том, — продолжил Кроули, горлышком бутылки указав на толпу вокруг них, — дело-то в том, что теперь я могу с тобой разговаривать. Все просто решат, будто я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить.

Произнося эти слова, Кроули предполагал, что Азирафель покраснеет ещё сильнее или возмущённо посмотрит на него, шокировано откроет рот — в общем, выдаст одну из тех реакций, которые выдавал каждый раз, когда Кроули предлагал ему что-нибудь сомнительное.

Он совершенно точно не предполагал, что Азирафель замрёт, не донеся бокал до рта, а затем согнётся пополам от хохота, едва не расплескав вино.

— Ангел, что смешного? — требовательно спросил Кроули, когда Азирафель наполовину отвернулся от него, стараясь скрыть написанное на лице веселье.

Тот беспомощно замотал головой, затем наконец распрямился и вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы.

— Дорогой, я не думаю, что тебе кто-то поверит.

Уголки его рта всё ещё дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха.

До нынешнего момента голову Кроули полностью занимали лишь две мысли: а. дразнить Азирафеля и б. как хорошо, что сегодня ему не придётся весь вечер бегать от Хастура, пытающегося вести светские беседы. Теперь же мозг отключился, выдав критическую ошибку.

— Это ещё почему? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Кроули. — Я очень соблазнительный.

Азирафель снова хрюкнул и торопливо отпил вина. Отобрал у Кроули бутылку, долил в бокал.

— Конечно-конечно.

— Так и есть! — принялся настаивать глубоко оскорблённый Кроули. — Я в соблазнении профи! Ты посмотри на меня! — он взмахнул рукой, указывая на своё тело, на бёдра — предмет его особой гордости — на длинные ноги, притягивавшие взгляды прохожих. Азирафель послушно оглядел его с головы до пяток, но в глазах его читалось: «Я всё это уже видел и кстати, дорогой, не думаю, что серьга подходит к твоему костюму».

— Если бы я захотел, я бы запросто соблазнил ангела, — негодующе продолжил Кроули.

— Да-да.

— Если бы я захотел, я бы и тебя соблазнил!

Щёки Азирафеля наконец-то вспыхнули лёгким румянцем, но он всё ещё смотрел на Кроули с той безмятежной, самодовольной улыбкой, которая заменяла ему ухмылки и усмешки.

— Разумеется.

— Хочешь, докажу?

С этими словами Кроули скользнул по стене, вновь вторгаясь в личное пространство Азирафеля, и окинул его максимально страстным — по его мнению — взглядом поверх очков.

Румянец на щеках ангела стал темнее, но уголки губ дёрнулись — и вот он снова ржал, зажимая рот рукой в бесплодной попытке сдержаться. Никогда прежде Кроули не чувствовал себя настолько униженным.

— Ну всё, — объявил он и допил вино с мрачной решимостью готовящегося к забегу марафонца. — Назад пути нет, ангел.

Смех оборвался. Азирафель взглянул на него со смесью волнения и подозрительности на лице.

— О чём ты?

Кроули указал на него пустым бокалом и снова схватился за бутылку.

— Ты. Я. Соблазнение. Я выиграю пари.

Та часть мозга, которой до сих пор не давали слова, наконец-то смогла достучаться до Кроули, указав, что сейчас он со всей своей беззаботностью вломился на чрезвычайно опасную территорию. Естественно, он думал об этом раньше. Довольно много думал, если честно. Но все шесть тысяч лет их знакомства он не забывал и о том, что попытка искусить Азирафеля _этим_ земным удовольствием могла закончиться для ангела очень плохо — и Кроули изо всех сил старался, чтобы этого не случилось.

Поэтому он отвесил себе мысленный пинок, едва договорив последнюю фразу. Сейчас Азирафель обидится, или расстроится, или возмутится, сейчас Кроули лишится беспрецедентной возможности скоротать с ним этот мучительно долгий корпоратив — опасная территория обернётся минным полем с колючей проволокой и тысячами слов, что они не решались друг другу сказать.

Азирафель лишь смотрел на него. В глазах его расцветало прежнее веселье, и что-то ещё, что-то, что Кроули мог назвать лишь чистейшим, ничем не замутнённым сволочизмом.

— Что я получу в случае выигрыша?

Кроули моргнул — в первый раз за вечер.

— В смысле?

— Если я откажусь соблазняться? — Он говорил, что Азирафель не умеет ухмыляться? Ну, значит, он заблуждался все эти шесть тысяч лет. — Если я устою перед твоим, гм, очарованием.

Тон его голоса мгновенно привёл Кроули в негодование, но спину словно окатило жаром. Вино закончилось. Это не дело. Это совсем не дело.

— Если продержишься до конца вечера, я… я… я прочитаю ту книгу, которую ты постоянно мне подсовываешь.

Брови Азирафеля взлетели вверх.

— «Гордость и предубеждение»? Серьёзно?

— Ага, серьёзно. То есть на самом деле не серьёзно, потому что я всё равно выиграю.

И снова эта благостная улыбка.

— Ну конечно, дорогой.

Кроули поднял палец, мол, стой тут. Пихнул пустой бокал Азирафелю в руки и развернулся на каблуках, направляясь к столу с напитками. Услышав, как один из демонов искренне, без задней мысли спросил: «Больно было падать с небес?» — чем вызвал весьма предсказуемую реакцию ангела, который намёка не оценил, Кроули поморщился и даже успел уклониться от летевшего в его сторону одноразового стаканчика с пуншем. Испанский стыд.

К этому часу официанты были уже настолько одурманены — одному Дьяволу известно, сколько чудес пришлось потратить, чтобы они перестали замечать всевозможные странности, — что даже не попытались остановить его, когда он забрал три бутылки вина и сунул в карман штопор. Быстро оглянувшись на Азирафеля — которого он даже не увидел в толпе, — Кроули двинулся к столу с закусками. Сплошные примятые волованы и шпажки с какой-то мелочью, ни одного приличного канапе — но в борьбе за трах все средства хороши, так что он набрал на тарелку побольше безвкусной всячины. По крайней мере, здесь было достаточно сыра: Азирафель убьёт за свой любимый камамбер.

Тут Кроули пришло в голову, что плана-то у него и нет. Дело в том, что… если честно, он никогда никого не соблазнял. Скорее, соблазняли его, а он просто пользовался подвернувшейся возможностью, не прилагая особых усилий. Иногда это было совсем некстати, иногда сулило множество веселья, да и секс ему нравился — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока все его участники оставались на одной волне, и никто не пытался читать ему стихи о любви. Перво-наперво Кроули принесёт Азирафелю вино и закуски, но он, собственно, делал это с… с той встречи в Риме, что ли. Эти грёбаные устрицы он никогда не забудет.

Движение сбоку привлекло его внимание. Вельзевул и Гавриил спорили уже с полчаса, и всё о том же. Теперь Вельзевул забралась на сцену и плевалась мухами, из-под ног её то и дело били вспышки молний. Кроули мимоходом задумался: может, в этом году она наконец-то закинет Гавриила куда-нибудь на другой конец вселенной.

Ладно, возможно, он слегка преувеличил, объявив себя великим соблазнителем, но это ведь реально несложно. Он же видел, как Азирафель на него смотрит. Словно Кроули — первое издание инкунабулы, которую ангел жаждет заполучить в свои руки, гладить и ласкать страницы, раскрывать их искусными пальцами...

Он резко одёрнул себя, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте. Сосредоточься, сказал он себе. На кону была его репутация, и будь он проклят — снова — если позволит Азирафелю усадить его за ту дурацкую книгу. И если по венам его растекался жар, если эта глупая вечеринка была его единственным шансом провернуть нечто подобное, не подвергая Азирафеля опасности… что ж, об этом другим знать не обязательно.

Только Азирафель задумался над тем, куда исчез Кроули, тот тут же вернулся, держа в руках — о, какой же он молодец! — тарелку с закусками и так много бутылок вина, что штурмовать толпу в поисках добавки им придётся ещё очень нескоро. Штурмовать — самое подходящее слово: демоны получали отказ за отказом, но это их, казалось, вовсе не останавливало, и некоторые ангелы начали потихоньку выходить из себя.

— Так себе у них успехи, да? — заметил он, когда Кроули подошёл ближе. — А я-то надеялся, что хотя бы парочка из них будет действовать тоньше.

Попытка удобнее перехватить тарелку и все три бутылки закончилась провалом. Кроули раздражённо взглянул на столик неподалёку, и тот послушно телепортировался к ним. Свою добычу он раскладывал с триумфом победоносного римского генерала, но по привычке мимолётно поглядывал на Азирафеля — проверял, что тому всё нравится. Азирафель лучезарно улыбнулся. Кроули притворился, что ничего не заметил.

— Тоньше? — фыркнул он, открывая первую бутылку и разливая вино по бокалам. Купаж его слегка отличался от описанного на этикетке. Право же, подумал Азирафель, перепутать столько бутылок! — Лигур всю неделю рассказывал, как однажды с корнем выдрал чей-то цветочек. Он вообще слабо представляет, как выглядят цветы, не говоря уже о связанных с ними метафорах. Наверняка сейчас пристал к какому-нибудь несчастному ангелу и выведывает у него, как часто тот душит одноглазого змея. Половина демонов думает, что секс — это когда ты быстро облизываешь кого-нибудь и убегаешь прочь, — издевательски-весело продолжил он, протягивая Азирафелю бокал. — А остальные считают нанесение телесных увечий флиртом или сходу предлагают попробовать о-о-очень специфичные кинки. Да ещё эти смертные с их бушующим гормонами… Некоторые из наших уже и забыли, что нельзя просто взять и начать раздеваться на глазах у своей «пары». Они все облажаются, — Кроули подмигнул и подал ему тарелку с закусками. — Кроме меня.

Выгнув бровь, Азирафель отпил из бокала. Да-да, прекрасное вино, тёмное и бархатистое красное. Возможно, чуть более молодое, чем они обычно предпочитают, но сегодня Азирафелю как раз хотелось чего-нибудь подобного. И как только Кроули удаётся раз за разом предугадывать его желания?

— Обещаю, тебе понравится «Гордость и предубеждение», — утешающе произнёс он. — Это безумно смешная и романтичная история.

Кроули с досадой покачал головой.

— Ангел, ты не понимаешь, во что ввязался.

Неопределённо хмыкнув, Азирафель потянулся к шпажке с оливками, но Кроули шустро перехватил лакомство. Поднёс к лицу, демонстративно втянул носом воздух, словно наслаждаясь ароматом, а затем поймал взгляд Азирафеля и отточенным движением закинул оливку в рот. Совсем не обязательно устраивать из этого шоу, мысленно вздохнул Азирафель, и уж точно не обязательно подключать к представлению язык.

— Я думал, ты не любишь есть.

— Я не люблю жевать, — ответил Кроули, зажав шпажку в уголке рта, словно персонаж итальянских вестернов, которые Азирафель вынужденно смотрел в его компании. Затем сглотнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Но у меня отлично получается брать в рот.

— Серьёзно, дорогой мой? И ты ещё что-то говорил про других демонов.

Со второй попытки Азирафелю удалось добыть себе оливку, и он проглотил её, показательно не глядя на Кроули. Где-то в толпе шумно возмутился ангел, кто-то вскрикнул от боли, и всё это переросло в ожесточённый спор.

— Говорил же Молоху оставить кинжал дома, — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос. — Снова он уронил его себе на ногу.

— Снова?

— Он считает, что умеет подбрасывать нож в воздух, — пояснил Кроули, наконец-то избавившись от шпажки во рту. Она мистическим образом растворилась в воздухе, и Кроули потянулся за следующей оливкой. — Он ошибается.

— О! Спасибо, что напомнил! — воскликнул Азирафель и обхватил свою шпажку большим и указательным пальцами. — Я недавно такой потрясающий фокус видел…

— Фо… нет, Азирафель, только не здесь, не на…

— Кроули, тебе точно понравится, он очень хитроумный.

— Если эта штука в итоге воткнётся в меня, я тебя укушу, так и знай, специально для тебя отращу клыки и…

— Смотри, сначала раскручиваешь её, и… оу.

Они проводили взглядом эффектно пролетающую над головами шпажку, пока та не исчезла в толпе и, судя по последовавшим возгласам, приземлилась в чей-то коктейль.

— Ладно, забудь, думаю, я понял, в чём проблема.

— Гляди-ка, — в отчаянии сказал Кроули, хватая с подноса длинный тонкий ломтик сыра. — Попробуй, на этикетке было написано, что он из Савойи…

Азирафель мотнул головой и взял новую оливку.

— Я просто хочу попытаться ещё…

В следующее мгновение этот кусок сыра просто затолкали ему в рот. То есть, не совсем затолкали. Несмотря на остервенелое выражение лица, Кроули действовал очень бережно, свободной рукой взяв его за подбородок и поднеся узкий край ломтика к губам. Азирафель машинально приоткрыл их — и Кроули накормил его с рук, так заботливо и аккуратно, что это почти ошеломляло. Очень… приятное чувство. Раздражение сменилось сосредоточенностью и ещё чем-то, что Азирафель не посмел бы назвать нежностью, по крайней мере, не в его присутствии. Тёплые кончики пальцев Кроули обхватывали его челюсть, твёрдо, не сдавливая, но и не позволяя отстраниться.

Азирафель вдруг подумал о том, что в помещении стало как-то слишком жарко. Вот почему у него щёки раскраснелись! Да и кожа Кроули уже поблескивала от пота. Тот резко отошёл, невозмутимо подхватил свой бокал и совсем не-невозмутимо опустошил его в один глоток. Движения его горла зачаровывали Азирафеля, который с трудом дожевал свой сыр.

Здесь точно нужно открыть пару окон. Азирафель мог бы сделать это сам, но сыр, если честно, оказался очень вкусный, и лучше он возьмёт ещё один кусочек, запьёт вином — интересное сочетание, не совсем правильное, но этот диссонанс ему даже нравился.

В зале кто-то рассмеялся — над кем-то, не с кем-то. Кроули поморщился.

— Не поверишь, насколько безвкусно они подкатывают.

— Подкатывают?

— Ну да, например... — Кроули подмигнул ему. — Если рассказать мне про спасение котёнка, как думаешь, я буду тронут?

Азирафель распахнул глаза.

— Ну конечно! Кто угодно будет тронут от подобной истории!

Кроули расплылся в улыбке, словно получив от Азирафеля подарок на Рождество, отставил бокал и шагнул к нему, распахнув руки для объятий. Азирафель шагнул назад, встревоженно оглядываясь. На спор или нет, но это просто безрассудно...

— Ну так что? — рассмеялся Кроули. — Буду я тронут или нет?

Пару секунд Азирафель всерьёз раздумывал над тем, чтобы тоже выплеснуть вино ему в лицо. Впрочем, не стоило так неразумно тратить хороший напиток.

— Кроули, это отвратительно.

— Я знаю! В этом и смысл!

— В чём? Это что, знак «держись от меня подальше»? Вроде агрессивной расцветки или ужасного вкуса?

— Не, это, типа, это должно быть смешным, — хихикнул Кроули, потянувшись за вином. — Ты рассмеёшься, и я смогу завязать разговор.

Какое-то время Азирафель обдумывал его слова.

— Но это не смешно. Это просто… плохо.

— Вот именно, о том и речь! Совсем соблазнять не умеют. Только взгляни на них, — фыркнул Кроули, жестом обводя зал. — Дилетанты.

— Да ты же сам только что…

— Ангел, я сказал это с иронией! Две большие разницы.

— У тебя весьма своеобразное представление об иронии, — пробормотал Азирафель себе под нос.

Кроули только усмехнулся.

— Хочешь ещё парочку?

— Спасибо, предпочту остаться в неведении относительно…

Кроули приподнял очки и наклонился, глядя Азирафеля так, словно тот был произведением искусства.

— Ты случайно не ангел? — вкрадчиво спросил он. Такая нелепость — но под его пронзительным взглядом Азирафель вновь раскраснелся. Ему нравились глаза Кроули. Нравилось быть в центре его внимания.

— Разумеется, я…

— Ведь я молился на тебя, — тихо закончил Кроули.

Азирафеля словно ударили в грудь тараном. Как вульгарно, пошло, слащаво — а до сегодняшнего вечера он и в мыслях ничего не называл «слащавым» — и всё-таки...

И всё-таки.

_— Демоны не молятся, — пробормотал Кроули, облокачиваясь на перила балкона, почти сгибаясь пополам от усталости, рискуя выпасть наружу. Азирафель стоял у него за спиной, протянув руку, чтобы поймать его, если тот потеряет равновесие. Очки Кроули остались где-то под руинами; в глазах танцевало пламя пожара на другой стороне реки, и Азирафель не мог отвести от них взгляда, не мог отвести взгляда от вымазанной в саже челюсти, от расплывшегося на виске синяка. Руки всё ещё болели — ему пришлось тащить Кроули на себе. Сердце тоже болело, отчего — неизвестно._

_— Я так и думал._

_— Да… да, — Кроули вздохнул и тут же закашлялся. В лёгких першило от дыма. — Но. Если бы молились. Если бы я молился. Если бы я… — он замолчал._

_Азирафель ждал, что он продолжит, но Кроули так ничего и не сказал. Он заснул в кровати Азирафеля, которой тот никогда не пользовался, прямо в обуви. Азирафель сам разул его: осторожно, бережно, почти с благоговением._

_Лондон горел ещё три дня._

Кроули и не ждал, что шутка получится удачной, уже приготовил остроумное продолжение, но слова застряли в горле, когда он поймал взгляд Азирафеля: ласковый, печальный, невыносимо нежный. Азирафель приоткрыл губы — всего на секунду — протянул руку, словно желая прикоснуться к нему. Желудок сделал сальто, кровь шумела в ушах. Воспользуйся шансом, отстранённо подумал он, дотронься до Азирафеля, скажи что-то, что ещё сильнее выбьет почву у него из-под ног, заставь его забыть про здесь и сейчас…

Он отвернулся, пристально вглядываясь в толпу и мучительно вспоминая заготовленную фразу.

— Ангелы в стольких подкатах упоминаются, — проворчал Кроули спустя секунду. — Люди ужасно странные.

Азирафель рвано вздохнул и потянулся к бутылке.

— Ну, это мы ещё с Эдема знаем, — заметил он, наливая себе ещё вина. — Помнишь, Ева коллекционировала камни?

Кроули фыркнул. Всё вернулось на круги своя.

— Она ныряла за ними в пруд, — он помнил её налипшие на лицо волосы, триумфальную улыбку. — Они так красиво блестели в воде. Словно жемчужины, хотя она даже не знала, что такое жемчужины, ведь в Эдемском саду устрицы не водились

— А потом эти камни засыхали и оказывались обычной галькой, такой же, как и на берегу.

— Но она всё равно коллекционировала их.

— Да, я всегда думал, что… о нет.

Кроули мгновенно насторожился, услышав тревогу в голосе Азирафеля. Он проследил за ним взглядом — к ним приближались два ангела. Напряжение покалывало спину.

— Гадраниил, Кушиил! — фальшиво-бодро поприветствовал их Азирафель. — Как вам вечеринка?

— Азирафель, — отозвался ангел повыше — Гадраниил. — Он тебя достаёт? — спросил он, с презрением глядя на Кроули.

Кушиил как будто раздумывала, не прибегнуть ли ей к старому доброму экзорцизму. Кроули решил, что лучшая защита — нападение.

— Конечно, — с ухмылкой протянул он, заставив себя не шипеть. — Конечно, я его достаю. Присоединяйтесь, меня на всех хватит. Могу вас хоть всю ночь доставать.

Гадраниил ошарашенно моргнул. Кушиил закатила глаза.

— И этот туда же, — с отвращением процедила она. — Да что с ними не так?

— Аллё, я демон, — легкомысленно ответил Кроули, ткнув себя в грудь. — Тебе объяснить, или сама догадаешься?

Краем глаза он заметил, как Азирафель стиснул бокал, изо всех сил сдерживая смех.

— Да, но это… это… — Гадраниил огляделся. — В самом деле, зачем эти непристойные намёки?

— Я бы не назвал их непристойными, — влез в разговор Азирафель. Мельком взглянул на Кроули и продолжил светским тоном. — Скорее, жалкими.

Кроули притворился оскорблённым. Ну, в основном притворился.

— Прош-ш-шу прощ-щ-щения?

— О, это я не про тебя, — успокоил его Азирафель, добавив в голос идеальную долю снисходительности. — Ты очень, эм, интересный. Для демона.

Кушиил хихикнула. Кроули пораздумывал, не стоило ли ему возмутиться, но логичнее всего было притвориться дурачком. Он радостно улыбнулся Азирафелю.

— Спасибо! Кстати, мне звонили из Рая.

— Тебе звонили из Рая?! — ужаснулся Азирафель.

— Сказали, от них сбежал самый красивый ангел. Но я тебя не выдал!

Кушиил непроизвольно хрюкнула, а вот до Гадраниила смысл как будто не дошёл. Азирафель наградил Кроули тем самым взглядом, с которым обычно выяснял, кто опять назагибал углы страниц в книге.

— А ты, — продолжил Кроули, поворачиваясь к Гадраниилу. Подкатывать ко второму ангелу он не решился — ещё метнёт в него ножом каким-нибудь. — Ты арестован...

— Что такое «арестован»? — шёпотом спросил тот у Кушиил.

— ...за кражу моего сердечка, — договорил Кроули и без особого энтузиазма потянул руку к его заду.

К счастью, Кушиил предсказуемо вывернула ему запястье.

— Ауч! Эй, больно же!

— Кошмар, — пробормотала она и разжала пальцы. Гадраниил торопливо отошёл в сторону. — Как думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если мы уйдём пораньше?

Гадраниилу, очевидно, эта идея понравилась, но Азирафель не дал ему ответить.

— Ну-ну, Кушиил, нам нельзя подводить своих, — нудно напомнил он. — Идите лучше возьмите пунша. С этим демоном я сам справлюсь.

Гадраниилу большего и не нужно было.

— Пунш, да, отличная идея. Пожалуй, мы так и сделаем. Михаил тоже предлагала его попробовать. Идёшь, Кушиил?

Кушиил взглянула на Азирафеля, затем на Кроули, и тот буквально услышал её мысли: «Надо же, я не думала, что Азирафель с ним совладает». Затем она усмехнулась, кивнула Азирафелю и вслед за Гадраниилом исчезла в толпе.

Азирафель едва дождался, пока они отойдут достаточно далеко.

— Кроули, ты серьёзно?

— Ну сработало же.

— У тебя что, совсем нет гордости?

Кроули закинул в рот оливку, языком снимая её со шпажки.

— Что такое «гордость», оно передаётся половым путём?

— О Боже, ты невыносим!

Кроули неприкрыто загоготал. Ничто на свете не сравнится с возможностью подразнить Азирафеля — это даже веселее, чем ломать вендинговые автоматы, чтобы раздражённые смертные засовывали в них руки. Азирафель фыркнул и вылил в бокал остатки вина. Будучи созданиями эфирными — или оккультными, — они всё ещё ощущали лишь лёгкий приятный дурман, хотя приговоривший столько алкоголя человек давно был бы пьян в стельку.

— Ревнуешь, ангел? — поинтересовался Кроули, опуская подбородок на плечо Азирафеля. — Хочешь присоединиться?

Сейчас тот, как обычно, шагнёт в сторону, да ещё так, чтобы Кроули потерял равновесие. Азирафель не двигался. Кроули вдруг понял, что прижался к его спине, и что лица их оказались неожиданно близко. Губы ангела приковывали взгляд: он слегка прикусил нижнюю и поднёс бокал ко рту, отпивая вино с таким видом, словно надеялся, что это движение отвлечёт от его стремительно краснеющих щёк. Кроули чувствовал собственное дыхание, обдувавшее кожу Азирафеля, губы покалывало, и если только тот слегка повернёт голову...

— Гадраниил не в моём вкусе, — мирно ответил Азирафель. — Можешь сам приударить за ним.

И он всё-таки шагнул прочь. Кроули едва не свалился лицом вперёд, но успел схватиться за опасно покачнувшийся столик. Азирафель обернулся — на лице его мелькнуло виноватое выражение — и подхватил его за локоть. Кроули наградил его выразительным взглядом и потянулся за штопором. Азирафель не сразу отпустил его руку.

— Я бы предпочёл что-нибудь более классическое, — заметил он, недовольно кивнув в сторону колонки, откуда доносилось что-то из репертуара Black Sabbath. — Или хотя бы последовательное, — добавил Азирафель, когда хэви-метал неожиданно сменился жизнерадостными гитарными рифами.

— Мне поговорить с диджеем?

— Не стоит. Если даже Вельзевул не смогла переспорить Гавриила, у нас тем более ничего не получится.

Кроули посмотрел в ту сторону, где видел их в последний раз.

— А, так вот из-за чего они сцепились. Странно, что она всё ещё не разделалась с ним, у неё довольно неплохой музыкальный вкус. Ну, для демона с гигантской мухой на голове.

— Выборка из одного демона едва ли репрезентативна, дорогой мой, — заметил Азирафель, протягивая ему пустой бокал. Кроули налил, стараясь — ну ладно, не особо стараясь, — не смотреть на то, с каким наслаждением он делает первый глоток, как слизывает замершую на губе капельку, как трепещут его ресницы. Это вино Кроули пробовал в модном лондонском пабе несколько лет назад, и с тех пор не оставлял мысли угостить им Азирафеля: вкус в кои-то веки соответствовал винной карте, расписывавшей насыщенные шоколадные оттенки.

Эта ночь была его единственным, единственным шансом почувствовать винный привкус во рту Азирафеля. Игра вдруг перестала быть игрой, и Кроули невыносимо от мысли, что рано или поздно всё закончится. Две тысячи лет он даже не пытался соблазнить ангела, и вот ему выпал уникальный шанс. Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, и в глазах его мелькнул тот самый жар — всего на секунду, а затем он торопливо отвернулся, он всегда отворачивается, даже когда пьян, даже когда они оставались наедине, и ни Рай, ни Ад не узнал бы, если бы один из них просто подался вперёд и...

Если Кроули сейчас поцелует его, их заметят. И как ни странно, этой ночью всем будет наплевать.

Азирафель отвернулся и озадаченно посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Что это они там делают?

— Танцуют, — пояснил Кроули, проследив направление его взгляда. Хотя «корчатся в агонии» подошло бы больше.

— Не назвал бы это танцами.

— Слишком современно для тебя? Слишком мало поклонов?

— Слишком мало ритма, Кроули! Они просто… дёргаются.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы подвигать телом, — и Кроули развратно повёл бёдрами.

— Ты что, правда сейчас произнёс...

— Ты вообще никак не танцуешь, так что нечего тут критиковать.

Лицо Азирафеля отразило… что-то интересное: робость, смешанную с самодовольством.

— Вообще-то танцую. Раньше я был весьма неплохим танцором.

Кроули поперхнулся.

— Чего?!

— О да, люди выстраивались в очередь, чтобы пригласить меня на танец. Отличное было время.

Когда-то Кроули казалось, будто только змеиная его форма умела настолько широко раскрывать пасть. Сейчас же он буквально ощутил, как его нижняя челюсть упала на пол.

— Когда это было? — требовательно спросил он.

— О, давненько…

— Почему не рассказал?

— Ты спал, — упрекнул его Азирафель.

Чёртов девятнадцатый век, с отвращением подумал Кроули. Азирафель так и не простил его за тот долгий сон. В своё оправдание он мог сказать, что считал, будто Азирафель слишком разозлился на него из-за святой воды и всё равно не захочет его видеть. Ему очень, очень хотелось забыть об этом факте на несколько десятков лет. Он снова отпил вина.

— Да, но танцы...

— Танцы — это замечательно, — мечтательно продолжил Азирафель. — Когда освоишь простые шаги, всё получается словно само собой. Нет ничего более чарующего, чем кружить по залу с милейшим юношей в смокинге…

Вино снова попало не в то горло, едва не прыснув через нос. Вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы, Кроули планировал выведать у Азирафеля все подробности этих встреч, но когда он сумел совладать с дыханием, из его рта вырвалось лишь:

— Потанцуем?

— Что?

— Потанцуем? — повторил Кроули, опуская бокал на столик. Протянул Азирафелю руку, отчаянно надеясь, что тот не услышит, как громко стучит его сердце. — Соглашайся!

Азирафель покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Мелодия не очень-то подходит для гавота. Да и всё равно ты не знаешь шаги.

— Ангел, гавот вышел из моды. Нужно просто… поддаться музыке. Позволить ей вести тебя.

— Нас увидят.

— И что?

Азирафель не пошевелился. Кроули указал на толпу. Судя по всему, все уже напились до такой степени, что некоторые ангелы пересмотрели свои взгляды на развлечения. Не то чтобы они танцевали — ангелы не танцуют. Или, по крайней мере, так считал Кроули. Азирафель что, специально сотню лет выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы огорошить его этой новостью? Тем не менее, часть ангелов довольно бойко покачивались в компании ближайшего демона, который махал конечностями, стараясь попадать в ритм. Почти танец! Одна из ангелов даже позволила взять себя за руку. Демон попробовал крутануть её, они в кого-то врезались, получили кучу ругательств в свой адрес — но он хотя бы попытался!

— Ну ладно, — нерешительно согласился Азирафель. — Но эта музыка…

Кроули сдался. В песне, по крайней мере, была мелодия, а он уже достаточно захмелел — к тому же, ему всегда нравился куплет про ангельские глаза. Так что он решил подать пример и начал пританцовывать вокруг Азирафеля, не забывая качать бёдрами — да и вообще старался двигаться так, чтобы у всех вокруг в штанах задымилось.

Поначалу он надеялся, что поворачивавшийся вслед его шагам ангел смотрел на него с интересом, но скоро ему пришлось признать, что лицо его выражало скорее ужас.

— Кроули…

— Да ты попробуй! Просто… покрутись немного, ну. Если уж Сандальфон умудрился…

— Что? Где он?

Кроули остановился, махнув рукой на Сандальфона, который переступал с ноги на ногу, не всегда попадая в ритм. Азирафель повернулся и подкравшийся Кроули ловко отобрал у него бокал, пристраивая его на столик и снова протягивая руку.

Тяжко вздохнув, Азирафель принял предложение с энтузиазмом висельника. Что ж, лучше синица в руке...

— Только… прекрати это, — попросил Азирафель, когда они вышли из своего угла.

— Что прекратить?

Свободной рукой Азирафель указал на его ноги.

— Не… не виляй бёдрами. Мне постоянно кажется, что ты сейчас останешься без штанов.

— Только в твоих фантазиях, ангел, — мурлыкнул Кроули, со сладкой улыбкой подаваясь ближе.

— Я слишком трезв для этого, — пробормотал Азирафель.

— Всё поправимо.

— Я просто не смогу напиться до такой степени. — До Кроули, однако же, начало доходить, что ладонь ангела всё ещё лежала в его руке. — Неужели нельзя остановиться на вальсе или чём-то подобном?

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты вальсируешь под АBBA… — начал Кроули. Разумеется, именно в этот момент музыка неожиданно сменилась на что-то более медленное, мелодичное… что-то ужасно знакомое.

Только не это.

Азирафель счастливо улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. — Он осторожно сделал шаг. — Размер не подходит для вальса, но если пропустить пару шагов и сымпровизировать… — Кроули закружили по залу, и заготовленное «ладно, давай ещё посидим, расскажу тебе, как съездил в Швейцарию» застряло в горле, потому что Азирафель вдруг сосредоточился. Это выражение лица каждый раз заставляло Кроули таять, и неважно, читал ли ангел книгу, или пробовал пирожное, или решал кроссворд. Наконец-то ощутить этот взгляд на себе было… вау.

— Смотри, — сказал Азирафель, кивнув на их ноги. — Шаги тут очень простые и всё время повторяются. Просто делай как я.

А затем он опустил вторую руку на пояс Кроули с таким видом, словно они постоянно только этим и занимались.

Сложно сказать, в какой момент всё пошло не так и как попытка подбить Азирафеля на диско превратилась в попытки вцепившегося в его руку Кроули не запутаться в шагах. Когда ему удалось чуть-чуть разобраться в движениях, Азирафель одобряюще хмыкнул и осторожно закружил его вокруг себя. Кроули изо всех сил пытался не вслушиваться в музыку, но...

_Впервые увидев тебя, я понял…_ [1]

Он, вообще-то, не был фанатом подобной музыки, но эту песню иногда крутили на радио. Кроули, хоть и считал её слаще сахарного сиропа, невольно начал подпевать себе под нос, увеличил громкость на диджейском пульте...

_То, что я и не надеялся найти…_

Азирафель танцевал с ним, и как же нелепо они, должно быть, выглядели, раз за разом повторяя три шага под тупую слащавую песенку, и по лицу Кроули разливался совершенно неподобающий демону румянец, но он не мог остановиться, да и не хотел...

_Ангел мой…_

— Ого. У тебя отлично получается, — тихо похвалил Азирафель.

— Не обязательно говорить это с таким удивлением, — проворчал Кроули, пытаясь скрыть, что голос его дрожал, руки дрожали, дрожало сердце — если оно у него, конечно, было. Он раньше считал, нет у него никакого сердца, но что тогда он всецело отдал Азирафелю? — У тебя тоже.

— Кажется, с правильным партнёром это довольно просто, — прошептал Азирафель.

Кроули споткнулся и в первый раз пропустил шаг.

— Извини, я…

— Нет, это я виноват…

Его рука лежала на плече Азирафеля, рука Азирафеля — на его поясе, а другие их руки касались друг друга. В какой-то момент Азирафель переплёл их пальцы. «Просто для равновесия», — наверняка ответил бы он, вздумай Кроули поднять эту тему, и держал его так бережно, так уверенно и крепко, словно никогда не собирался отпускать. Они были так близко: Азирафель слегка приподнял подбородок, и если бы на Кроули не было очков, ангел бы наверняка читал его, как открытую книгу, — и Кроули больше не знал, имело ли это значение.

Азирафель рвано выдохнул. Кроули шумно сглотнул, почти поверив, что сейчас Азирафель подастся вперёд и…

Барабанная дробь грубо перебила финальные аккорды песни, сплетаясь с громкой, беспорядочной скрипичной трелью, едва не обгонявшей саму себя. Они едва из кожи не выпрыгнули. Азирафель поспешно отстранился от Кроули, и тот всерьёз задумался над тем, не стоило ли заставить Гавриила до конца вечера слушать одних Spice Girls на повторе. Впрочем, этому придурку они наверняка бы понравились.

— Что за…

— Ну нет, под это мы танцевать не будем, — решительно заявил Кроули и потянул Азирафеля обратно в их угол, не решаясь, впрочем, снова взять его за руку. Ангел нахмурился, вслушиваясь в слова песни.

— Но зачем Дьяволу ехать в Джорджию?[2]

— Лучше об этом не думать.

— Он что, правда играет на скрипке?

— Не знаю, но голос у него хороший.

Азирафель собрался было озвучить напрашивавшийся вопрос, но понял, что не хочет знать, при каких обстоятельствах Кроули слышал пение Люцифера. Кроули тем временем разливал вино по бокалам с сосредоточенностью человека, которому нужно перевести дыхание. Азирафелю бы это тоже не помешало, так что он с готовностью свернул разговор, мысленно гадая, насколько практична скрипка из чистого золота. Она ведь тяжёлая. И струны тоже золотые, что ли?

Лучше думать об этом, чем о том, почему так громко стучало его сердце, почему в груди спирало дыхание и почему руки Кроули дрожали так сильно, что на полупустой тарелке с закусками расцвело несколько бордовых пятен. Или о том, как чудесно было бы поставить настоящий вальс на стоявший в книжном граммофон и научить Кроули шагам, притягивая всё ближе и ближе, пока их бёдра не соприкоснутся...

Кроули протянул ему бокал, и Азирафель не задумываясь опустошил его наполовину. Брови Кроули приподнялись, и он усмехнулся, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается былая уверенность.

— Ангел, ты в порядке? Не слишком разгорячился? — поддразнил он.

— Здесь ужасно жарко, — пожаловался Азирафель, по-прежнему избегая его взгляда.

— Правда? Не заметил. Хотя ты прав, если задуматься…

Коснувшись галстука-бабочки, Кроули ослабил узлы и ме-е-едленно стянул его с себя; свернул, убрал в карман. Небрежно расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки. Выдержал секундную паузу и потянулся к третьей. В этот момент Азирафель наконец-то отмер и закатил глаза.

— Может, тебе вообще догола раздеться?

Кроули тут же начал снимать смокинг.

— Как пожелаешь.

— Кроули, стой! Ради всего святого, я же пошутил…

Тот с ухмылкой вылез из смокинга, повесил его на ближайший стул, однако остальные пуговицы рубашки расстёгивать не стал. Он прислонился к стене, потягивая вино и лениво поглядывая в толпу. Азирафель хотел было попросить его одеться, но в зале действительно было жарко, а ткань рубашки так замечательно обтягивала его грудь и руки, не говоря уже о брюках, подчёркивавших ноги, которые Азирафель наконец-то мог рассмотреть во всей красе…

Оказалось, ему не так уж сильно хотелось усадить Кроули за «Гордость и предубеждение».

Он выпил достаточно, чтобы наконец захмелеть, почувствовать, как его словно подхватывает течением, как всё внезапно становится проще. Азирафель пил вино, смотря на Кроули, смотревшего в зал. Разглядывал его ключицы, думая, как приятно было бы их поцеловать. Наслаждается этой картинкой, не пытаясь запихнуть её в дальний угол сознания, как две тысячи лет назад. Одна ночь в Риме — всё, что им потребовалось. Одна ночь в Бангоре — всё, что у них есть. Может быть, это их единственный шанс.

Он почувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет. В животе разгорался пожар, и Азирафель принял решение. Кроули обернулся к нему, и между ними словно что-то затрещало, то ли хрусталь разбился, то ли грянул гром. Кроули вздрогнул, словно дотронувшись до обнажённого провода, губы его слегка приоткрылись, а пальцы обхватили бокал с такой силой, что тот едва не лопнул.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул.

— Если даже змею стало жарко, тут точно адское пекло. Не откроешь окно, дорогой?

Значит, опять Кроули делать всю работу. Тот неторопливо отпил вина. Азирафель возмущённо взглянул на него. Кроули сладко улыбнулся.

— Почему бы тебе самому не открыть чёртово окно…

С убийственным спокойствием Азирафель поставил бокал вина на столик и начал расстёгивать пиджак. Кроули широко распахнул глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда от его пальцев, которые аккуратно пристроили пиджак поверх висевшего на этом же стуле смокинга. Азирафель не ослабил галстук-бабочку, не расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, не снял жилет — у него были стандарты. Кроме того, он начинал подозревать, что Кроули просто взорвался бы от подобного зрелища, поэтому Азирафель всего лишь закинул в рот очередную оливку, наслаждаясь её солёным, масляным вкусом и плотной текстурой.

— Открой окно, Кроули, — повторил он.

Кроули бросился к тяжёлым шторам, издав звук, состоящий из одних гласных.

Азирафель проводил его взглядом, в тысячный раз задумавшись над тем, знает ли Кроули, как работают бёдра — они точно не должны двигаться с такой амплитудой. Это старая колкость, в которой уже не осталось никакого упрёка — лишь глубокая, искренняя привязанность. Если он когда-нибудь перестанет двигаться так, словно прямо сейчас падает с лестницы, Азирафель почувствует себя обделённым.

Разумеется, он почти сразу пожалел о том, что отослал Кроули. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре: литры алкоголя растворили былую неловкость, ангелы так перемешались с демонами, что издали их было не отличить друг от друга. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Ему бы радоваться — он и радовался, но не мог не думать о том, что снова оказался белой вороной, слишком неуместным и странным для остальных. Не то чтобы он хотел быть большой шишкой в Раю или постоянно болтать с другими ангелами, но как было бы приятно, если бы кто-нибудь хоть раз искренне захотел провести с ним время...

Он вспомнил, как Кроули подошёл к нему на стене Эдема, вспомнил его голос и запах первого дождя — ком в груди ослаб. Краем глаза Азирафель заметил длинноногую фигуру, приближавшуюся к нему развязной походкой, и с улыбкой повернулся к ней.

Это не Кроули. Улыбка застыла на лице. К нему решительно направлялась демоница. Шея её была покрыта чешуйками, сбегавшими на грудь, почти не скрытую коротким топиком в блёстках. На ногах её были рваные штаны карго и ярко-красные туфли с пятидюймовыми шпильками — Азирафель понятия не имел, следовала ли она текущей земной моде или в Аду действительно все так одевались. В изумрудно-зелёных глазах не было и проблеска белка, а иссиня-чёрные волосы, тугими завитками спадавшие до талии, так походили на живых змей, что Азирафель на секунду испугался обратиться в камень.

— Привет, — мурлыкнула она, вильнув бёдрами. Раздвоенный язык пробежался по губам. — Один тут отдыхаешь, крас-с-савчик?

— Э-э-э… дело в том… то есть… не имею чести…

— О, это точно, — ответила демоница, и не думая останавливаться. Она ухмыльнулась — вместо человеческих зубов во рту у неё были лишь длинные, острые клыки. — Меня зовут Ламия.

И вдруг она оказалась так близко, что Азирафель смог бы пересчитать чешуйки на её висках. Он сделал шаг назад: одно дело, когда в его личное пространство вторгается Кроули, но право же. Почему к нему тянутся именно змеи? Может, он похож на удобную подушку. Или на вкусный обед.

— Эм…

Ламия намёка не поняла, положив ему на грудь руку с длинными ногтями — вернее, когтями — ядовито-зелёного цвета.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — сказала она, поигрывая с его галстуком-бабочкой. Азирафель торопливо отошёл снова и упёрся в стену за спиной.

— Вообще-то, меня всё устраивает, очень люблю этот костюм.

Он буквально почувствовал, как краснеет от стыда. Кроули был прав: каким-то невероятным образом другие демоны действовали ещё более нелепо. Это что, правда срабатывает со смертными? Вспомнив несколько ночей, проведённых в скудно освещённых тавернах, Азирафель с грустью понял: да, срабатывает. По крайней мере, с некоторыми из них.

Предсказуемо решив идти до конца, Ламия прижалась к нему всем телом, погладив пальцами по воротнику рубашки. Азирафель в отчаянии огляделся. Да где же Кроули?

— Ангел, скажешь своё имя, или сразу займёмся делом?

То самое обращение в устах другого демона — да кого угодно другого — резануло слух скрежетом металла по стеклу. Обхватив демоницу за плечи, Азирафель попытался оттолкнуть её от себя, но она впилась в него когтями, словно кошка, и злорадно усмехнулась, наслаждаясь его неловкостью.

— О, да ради Бога… Отстань от меня, я не...

— Но ты здесь совсем один, — подметила она, зная, что ударит по больному. — Единственный, кто ни с кем не общается. Разве тебе не хочется…

— Эй, Ламия, — окликнул её знакомый — и приятно возмущённый — голос. Азирафель едва не съехал по стене от облегчения. — Какого чёрта ты тут вытворяешь?

Ламия обернулась, пренебрежительно взглянув на Кроули, который прожигал её яростным взглядом. Азирафель не видел его настолько разозлённым со времён того печального происшествия с Марло.

— Отвали, Кроули, — прошипела она. — Найди себе другого ангела.

Азирафель, который в данный момент всерьёз рассматривал плюсы и минусы внезапного развоплощения, прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. О, каким же забавным стало лицо Кроули, выражавшее одновременно неверие, адский гнев, ревность и почти болезненную тоску.

Обхватив руками запястья Ламии, Азирафель оторвал её от своей рубашки и отстранился, шагнув вбок.

— Что ж, думаю, достаточно. Юная леди, я, конечно, не в курсе адских критериев вежливой беседы, но в моих кругах она предполагает куда меньше физического контакта.

Несколько секунд она шокировано смотрела на него, беззвучно проговаривая «юная леди?!». Кроули перехватил инициативу, оттащив её в сторону, и зашипел ей в ухо с таким видом, будто Азирафель не должен был его услышать, — но голос намеренно не понизил.

— Руки прочь, я его весь вечер обрабатываю.

— Кажется, ты не слишком преуспел, — отбрила Ламия, стрельнув в Азирафеля глазами.

— Он снял пиджак!

— Была бы я на твоём месте, он уже давно снял бы и…

— Поверь мне, этот не так-то прост!

— Поверить тебе, Кроули? — хмыкнула она. — Ни за что на свете. Как насчёт дружеского соревнования? Посмотрим, кому повезёт больше.

Не успел Азирафель ужаснуться тому, во что грозил превратиться остаток вечера, как Кроули рассмеялся, неверяще глядя на Ламию.

— Да брось, ты же знаешь, я всегда побеждаю. А ещё он, кажется, сбежит, если ты приблизишься к нему хоть на один шаг.

Демоница оценивающе взглянула на Азирафеля, изо всех сил делавшего вид, что, во-первых, не слышит их, а во-вторых, готовится спастись бегством. Для последнего, если честно, даже притворяться не пришлось.

Ламия досадливо покачала головой и вывернулась из рук Кроули.

— Эти ангелы! Такие ханжи!

— Да не говори.

— Ладно, ладно. Можешь дальше наслаждаться самым медленным стриптизом в мире. Глядишь, лет через сто доберёшься до его члена, — Азирафель едва успел заглушить шокированный возглас и спрятал лицо за бокалом. — Пойду поищу кого-нибудь, кто уже пробовал этот пунш.

— Попробуй подкатить к Кушиил, — предложил Кроули. Азирафель поперхнулся и в отчаянии опрокинул в себя почти всё содержимое бокала. — Хлопни её по заднице, по-моему, ей это нравится.

— А кому нет? — сладко проворковала Ламия, и, судя по ошарашенному вскрику Кроули, продемонстрировала это на практике. — Ладно, увидимся!

Лишь когда цоканье её шпилек затихло вдали, Азирафель решился взглянуть на Кроули.

— Что ж.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Ангел, ты в порядке? — спросил он, придвигаясь ближе. — Ламия очень, гм, прямолинейна…

— Я заметил, — Азирафель пригладил рубашку кончиками пальцев, с помощью ма-а-аленького чуда избавляясь от удушливого запаха её парфюма. — Впрочем, никто не пострадал. Кроме моей гордости, конечно.

— Уверен? — Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него с искренним беспокойством. — Если она… то есть, если она… если тебе было неприятно…

Азирафель почувствовал, как внутри него расцветает что-то сложное, болезненное и непередаваемо нежное.

— О, дорогой мой! Не сильнее, чем от расспросов Гадраниила. Я бы ушёл, если бы ситуация обострилась. Просто не хотел привлекать внимание. К тому же, я знал, что ты скоро вернёшься.

Кроули раздражённо фыркнул, но беспокойство в его голосе быстро сменилось дружелюбным поддразниванием.

— Тебе это нравится, а? Нравится строить из себя девицу в беде.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

Кроули усмехнулся. Только сейчас Азирафель понял, что подмышкой у демона была целая куча сладостей, который он начал выгружать на столик.

— Тебе нравится, когда я тебя спасаю.

Азирафель промолчал, уставившись на столик, где выстраивалась пирамидка из стаканчиков с шоколадным муссом. Впрочем, румянец на щеках говорил сам за себя. Водрузив последний стаканчик на вершину, Кроули протянул ему ложку.

— Ты что, украл все оставшиеся десерты?

— Ничего я не крал, — запротестовал Кроули. — Их же для нас выставили, кому понравится, тот и берёт, а тебе они точно понравятся. И вообще, я всего шесть взял, их там ещё целая куча.

Он шутливо поклонился, и в самом деле, кто Азирафель такой, чтобы отказываться от шоколада, даже такого посредственного, как и все остальные закуски? Подхватив верхний стаканчик — жаль, конечно, разрушать идеальную пирамиду, — он снял защитную плёнку и погрузил ложку в густую субстанцию.

— Значит, всегда? — спросил он, отправляя её в рот.

Кроули недоумённо посмотрел на него — и замер, не в силах отвести взгляд ото рта Азирафеля. Мусс оказался даже лучше, чем тот ожидал: насыщенный шоколадный вкус, не слишком сладкий, не слишком вязкий. Тщательно облизав ложечку, он вытащил её изо рта и снова опустил в стакан.

— Что? — рассеянно спросил Кроули.

— Ты сказал, что всегда выигрываешь, — выгнул бровь Азирафель, зачерпнув ещё мусса. — Ты и, как её, Ламия… часто соблазняете кого-нибудь на спор?

Кроули смутился — то ли из-за вопроса, то ли из-за того, что Азирафель облизывал ложку, не донеся её до губ. Его устроили бы оба варианта.

— Нечасто, — выдавил из себя Кроули, с трудом отводя глаза и потянулся к вину с видом хватающегося за соломинку утопающего. — И не так давно. Обычно она, ну ты понимаешь, просто делает, что ей хочется. Трах-бабах, спасибо, мистер или миссис, а я как правило не… — он замолчал, судорожно отхлебнул вино, и Азирафель улыбнулся его несдержанности.

— Что «не»? А я думал, ты… как там было… в соблазнении профи?

— Так и есть! — запротестовал Кроули, приходя в себя и прожигая Азирафеля взглядом. — Я отлично соблазняю людей. Мне для этого даже делать ничего не нужно. Особенно если Ламия натыкается на человека с чувством собственного достоинства — они обычно прям как ты реагируют. Вздыхают с облегчением, когда я угощаю их выпивкой, не пытаясь сходу засунуть язык им в горло.

— То есть, под «я всегда выигрываю» ты имел в виду лишь «я спорю только тогда, когда у меня есть преимущество»?

— Ты же меня знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, хватая стаканчик с муссом и сдёргивая плёнку.

Он не взял ложку, подметил Азирафель, а потом Кроули поймал его взгляд, поднёс десерт ко рту и высунул язык, вылизывая шоколад прямо из стакана.

— Кроули, это некультурно! — возмутился Азирафель.

— Что, думаешь, только тебе можно так провокационно двигать языком? — голос Кроули звучал чуть приглушённо. Он засунул язык в стаканчик так глубоко, как только смог, и медленно вращал его — видимо, это должно было выглядеть соблазнительно.

— Едва ли это провокационно…

— О, ангел, я бы поспорил. Ты так ешь…

— Я говорил о тебе, дорогой мой. Ты похож на стиральную машину.

Тут же остановившись, Кроули мрачно взглянул на Азирафеля и швырнул почти опустевший стаканчик обратно на столик. Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но Кроули всё равно заметил его веселье и нахмурился ещё больше.

— У тебя, эм, пятнышко на носу, — поделился Азирафель. — Ну, не пятнышко, а скорее пятно...

Кроули скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть оставшийся на кончике носа шоколад — выглядел он при этом до преступного очаровательно. Может, именно поэтому Азирафель поддался безумию, облизнул палец и стёр шоколад с лица широко распахнувшего глаза Кроули. Потянулся было за салфеткой, но замерший от прикосновения Кроули ожил и рванулся вперёд, перехватив его запястье.

А затем он поднёс его руку ко рту и обхватил измазанный шоколадом палец губами, и в движении этом было что-то фатальное. Азирафель почувствовал, что в голове стало пусто — словно молния сорвалась с губ Кроули и пронзила его тело. Тёплый, влажный и до безобразия проворный язык обвился вокруг самого кончика его пальца, и Азирафель шумно втянул воздух носом. Веки его затрепетали, а на лице отразилось что-то такое, что Кроули ещё сильнее сжал пальцы на его запястье.

Палец выскользнул у него изо рта, и даже сквозь тёмные очки Азирафель заметил, как горели его глаза. В груди стучал набат, побуждая действовать немедленно, пронизывая каждую клетку его тела. Кроули слегка потянул за руку, заставляя Азирафеля сделать полшага навстречу, и склонил голову, губами касаясь его ладони в лёгком, как дыхание, поцелуе. Пальцы скользнули ниже, следующий поцелуй лёг на запястье, и Азирафель впервые в жизни издал нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном, и даже не мог объяснить, что вызвало такую реакцию. Прикосновения к кожи не были такими уж ошеломляющими, но один взгляд на Кроули, благоговейно целующего его руку, даже не пытающегося скрыть, как дрожат его пальцы...

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, и Кроули разжал руку так быстро, словно обжёгся. В глазах его мелькнуло что-то болезненное.

— Прости, я…

— Нет, — в отчаянии сказал Азирафель, сокращая расстояние между ними, и положил ладонь на рубашку Кроули. — Я не… Я имел в виду…

После двух тысяч лет томления слишком легко, слишком сложно скользнуть рукой по щеке Кроули, погладить её большим пальцем, погрузить кончики остальных в волосы у виска. Другой рукой стянуть очки, опуская их на столик. Слегка потянуть, притянуть к себе, заставить чуть склониться, и поцеловать его на виду у всех: ангелов, демонов, Бога.

Кроули застыл, словно кол проглотив. Ладонь его едва касалась бедра Азирафеля, и тот уже было решил, что ошибся, начал отстраняться — но руки Кроули обхватили его за пояс, рот распахнулся в молчаливом приветствии. Эмоции топили с головой — Азирафель не ожидал, насколько это ошеломит его, как застарелая боль одиночества сольётся и смешается с вибрирующими тисками в груди.

Он не ждал, что Кроули будет обнимать его так крепко, целовать так отчаянно, не ждал, что из горла его вырвется этот тихий, но исступлённый звук — и ему всё нравилось. Пальцы сильнее зарылись в чудесные волосы Кроули, слегка надавили, заставляя повернуть голову так, чтобы было удобно исследовать рот, восхищённо вылизывая его языком.

Кроули разорвал поцелуй, и пьяный от отчаянии Азирафель машинально подался вперёд, но остановился, услышав шумных вздох и тихое «Не стоит, ангел, не нужно...»

Азирафель не ожидал ни этих слов, ни уязвимости и сомнения в его голосе, так отличавшемся от уверенного тона, которым Кроули рассуждал о соблазнении. Рука Азирафеля всё ещё лежала в его волосах — он не мог заставить себя отстраниться. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда он наконец-то может чувствовать их мягкость, исходящее от кожи тепло и пульс на висках и шее.

— Ты не хочешь? — с трудом выдавил он, едва не задохнувшись от страха.

Кроули застонал и снова притянул его к себе, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Азирафеля.

— Хочу, конечно, — пробормотал Кроули в ткань его рубашки. — Но не… не ради этого глупого пари, не...

Запустив пальцы обратно в рыжие волосы, Азирафель вдохнул его запах и попытался не рассмеяться: он знал, что смех его прозвучит скорее отчаянно, но если Кроули всё неправильно истолкует...

— Любимый, — произнёс он вместо этого. Так давно хотел сказать это слово — так долго, и всё не решался. Кроули задрожал, вжимаясь в него ещё сильнее, словно только и мечтал его услышать. — Ты нашёл, где здесь окна?

Кроули резко вскинул голову, раздражённо взглянув на него.

— Ты серьёзно…

— Или, может, дверь? — продолжил Азирафель, не отводя взгляда.

Прекрасные глаза Кроули распахнулись — и он всё ещё был так близко, только наклонись и… Но Кроули понял намёк и чуть отстранился, отходя едва ли на шаг.

— Да, как раз вспомнил, что видел что-то похожее.

— Думаю, нам стоит выйти. Подышать свежим воздухом, — сказал Азирафель. Даже почти не соврал, хотя в данный момент он предпочёл бы дышать воздухом из лёгких Кроули. — Что скажешь?

— Отличная идея, — согласился Кроули.

Улыбнувшись, Азирафель переплёл их пальцы, повернулся за пиджаком. Кроули остановил его, слегка потянув за руку, и щёлкнул пальцами. Столик, вино и завешанный их одеждой стул испарились в воздухе.

— Куда…

— Куда бы мы ни направились.

Кроули отвёл его к тяжёлым шторам, скрывавшим аварийный выход. Азирафелю казалось, что на них смотрит весь зал — хотя на самом деле никто, разумеется, не обращал внимания. Голова кружилась от осознания, что они сумели не только весь вечер стоять рядом, но и уйти друг с другом, и никто их за это не накажет. Азирафель почти ждал, что пол рухнет под их ногами, или что они попадут под свет небесного прожектора, что музыка стихнет, и все присутствующие повернутся в их сторону, осуждающе глядя на беглецов.

Никто ничего не заметил. Кроули отдёрнул занавеску, одним касанием отпер дверь и отключил сигнализацию. За их спинами штора вернулась на место, щёлкнул замок. Никто ничего не заметил.

Территория вокруг отеля выглядела… не очень впечатляюще. Ровно подстриженные лужайки, искусственный пруд, жиденькие «заросли» деревьев и кустов, призванных создавать пасторальную картинку вокруг маленького павильона с облупившийся краской. Не сговариваясь, они пошли туда, ступая по посыпанной гравием тропинке. Азирафель так и не выпустил руку Кроули.

Вблизи павильон выглядел лучше, к тому же, с этого места их не было видно из окон отеля. Они присели на скамейку плечо к плечу, и Кроули подумал, что окружавшие их жалкие кустарники не так уж и бесполезны. Он всё равно окинул их взглядом, в котором ясно читалось, что они могли бы добиться гораздо большего.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и столик с вином приземлился рядом — как и стул с одеждой. Кроули так много хотелось сказать, и столь о многом хотелось молчать, а в животе дрожало так, словно он наглотался бабочек. Поэтому он лишь потянулся к последней бутылке вина, ловя на себя взгляд Азирафеля. Медленно содрал фольгу вокруг горлышка, повернул штопор ровно столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы пробка не рассыпалась внутри, плавно вытащил её. Сколько таких бутылок он открыл для Азирафеля за шесть тысяч лет? Слишком много — а ведь до них были ещё и графины, бурдюки, глиняные кувшины...

Азирафель взял протянутое вино, но пить его не торопился. Дождался, пока Кроули нальёт и себе, и приглашающе поднял бокал. Кроули коснулся его своим. Тоста не было. То, что Кроули хотел озвучить, больше напоминало просьбу. Или, скорее… молитву: «Пусть эта ночь будет нашей».

— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, — выпалил он, судя по всему, твёрдо решив саботировать любую возможность исполнения своих надежд. — У меня есть отговорка, это ж вся суть соревнования, но ты…

— Не волнуйся за меня, — мягко возразил Азирафель. — Наши тоже считают, что эти встречи… так сказать, вне юрисдикции. Что на них можно позволить себе немного больше. Пока никто не знает о нашем долгом, гм, сотрудничестве… если меня в чём-то заподозрят, я просто сделаю вид, что это был единичный случай. Скажу, перебрал пунша.

— Ты к нему даже не подходил, — пробормотал Кроули и отпил вина, стараясь не выдать, насколько его задела фраза про единичный случай. Разумеется, он знал, что Азирафель прав. В этом же весь смысл. Но слова его всколыхнули чувства, бурлившие внутри с того самого момента, когда Ламия посоветовала ему найти своего ангела. Больше всего ему хотелось сказать сказать ей, что Азирафель и есть его ангел, он мой, мой, ты не имеешь на него права. Но он бы только всё испортил, обрушил тщательно выстроенный фасад незаинтересованности, так что Кроули просто прикусил язык до крови и избавился от неё другим способом.

Азирафель поймал его взгляд и потянулся навстречу, забрал бокал у него из рук, и… забрался к нему на колени, решительно целуя. Не так Кроули представлял себе продолжение вечера — насколько только позволял себе фантазировать об этом. Ему казалось, он сделает первый шаг, будет искушать и подталкивать Азирафеля — но сейчас именно Азирафель прижимал его к стене павильона, и Кроули мог лишь беспомощно открыть рот и вновь обнять ангела дрожащими руками, наконец получив желаемое и стараясь не захныкать от накрывавших его эмоций.

Азирафель разорвал поцелуй, отстранившись не более чем на полдюйма, сквозь полуприкрытые веки глядя в глаза Кроули. В глазах Кроули вспыхивали звёзды.

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда? — прошептал он так тихо, словно думал, что Всевышняя может их подслушивать. — Ведь знаешь? Дорогой мой… любимый.

Кроули рвано выдохнул, едва заметно покачав головой: «Я не знаю, Азирафель, я не уверен. Я всё время лишь предполагал, и ждал, и надеялся, и страстно желал, но никогда не знал, потому что никто из нас не решался это озвучить».

Подвох, конечно, в том, что друг за друга они оба волновались больше, чем за себя: Кроули знал, что райские наказания отличаются от адских, но если они отзовут Азирафеля с Земли и не отпустят обратно, это станет для него пыткой. Азирафель же веками страшился того, что сделают с Кроули в Аду, узнав об их отношениях. Он отступал, когда они подходили слишком близко друг к другу, отворачивался, когда пересекались их взгляды, замирал — но Кроули видел, что близости ангел жаждал не меньше, чем он сам. Лишь слишком боялся высказать то, что погубит их обоих.

Но когда вечно колебавшийся Азирафель всё же решался на что-то, он походил на лавину, сорвавшуюся вниз от одного неосторожного слова, беспощадную, неостановимую и всепоглощающую. Снова прижавшись к Кроули, он коротко чмокнул его в губы, и заговорил — так тихо, что Кроули скорее почувствовал его слова, чем услышал их.

— Я люблю тебя так давно, что не помню, когда осознал это, — выдохнул Азирафель. — Я желал тебя с самого Рима.

Кроули коротко, почти самоуничижительно хохотнул.

— Устрицы там были отличные, да? — пробормотал он. Азирафель усмехнулся в ответ, и сдерживавший Кроули страх отступил, позволив наконец прижать Азирафеля к себе, так крепко, как всегда хотелось.

— Ты же знаешь, что я… я…

— Знаю, — ответил Азирафель. Есть вещи, которые демон не может озвучить даже наедине. — Поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

Ну, раз он так просит…

Некоторое время они просто целовались. Кроули подумывал над тем, чтобы расстегнуть пуговице на жилете Азирафеля, Азирафель тянул за полы его рубашки, но никто из них не торопился раздеться. Всё казалось неправильным, если вспомнить, кем они были, и как работал их мир. Кроули веками мечтал о том, чтобы взять Азирафеля за руку, знал, что это столь же невозможно, как и любое более близкое взаимодействие. А сейчас он целовал его, сходя с ума от просто и интимности этого действия, чувствовал его вкус и запах, слышал тихие вздохи, вырывавшиеся из его рта каждый раз, когда он отстранялся, чтобы набрать воздуха.

Вспомнив свою фантазию, Кроули тихо пересказал её Азирафелю, и тот послушно потянулся к бокалу. Они по очереди отпили из него, передавая бокал друг другу подобно братине, и в новом поцелуе чувствовался терпкий винный привкус. Идеально, думал Кроули, обвивая язык Азирафеля своим, вылизывая его рот, и ангел вдруг смял ткань его рубашки в кулаках, потянул настойчиво, заставляя вынырнуть из блаженной дымки, окутавшей сознание.

— Ты что-то говорил про… поверхности? — выдохнул он. В потемневших глазах плескалось исступлённое желание.

Кроули беспомощно застонал, представив распластавшегося по стене Азирафеля, но сумел сконцентрировался — и вот они уже сидели на краю огромной кровати в номере, расположенном в дальнем крыле отеля. Столик и стул последовали за ними, но вина на сегодня определённо было достаточно, а одеваться никому из них не хотелось, поэтому вскоре мебель отправилась в кладовую — пусть не мешается под ногами.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно поблагодарил его Азирафель. Руки скользнули на затылок Кроули, развязывая атласную ленту.

Вздрогнув, Кроули подался навстречу. Пальцы Азирафеля перебирали рассыпавшиеся по плечам локоны с таким же благоговением, с каким касались бы его крыльев. Кроули уткнулся лицом ему в шею и почувствовал, как тело его невольно расслабляется. Всё казалось неправильным. Азирафель не в первый раз касался его волос, но Кроули всегда было мало.

Он поцеловал его в шею, и Азирафель шумно втянул воздух. Как интересно. Кроули поцеловал снова, прижимаясь сильнее, пустив в ход язык, лаская горло Азирафеля. Блуждавшие в его волосах пальцы резко сжались, и Кроули сам задохнулся от почти болезненного ощущения. Коснулся губами местечках под ухом, осторожно пробежал зубами по краю ушной раковины, и Азирафель выгнулся, едва не опрокинув их на пол.

— Давай… — начал было Кроули, но Азирафель сориентировался быстрее, решительно толкнув его на кровать и тут же принимаясь расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. — Ага, вот это.

Пуговки на жилете Азирафеля больше века будоражили его воображение. Бархат облезал, жилет всё больше приспосабливался под своего владельца, но сколько же раз Кроули мечтал о том, чтобы зажать пальцами края бархатной ткани, протолкнуть пуговицу в петлицу, увидеть, как расходятся поля, перейти к следующей пуговице… Наверное, это весьма странная эротическая фантазия, но он уже давно перестал задумываться над странными фантазиями, посещавшими его в присутствии Азирафеля.

Тот не терял времени даром. Расправившись с рубашкой Кроули, он с любопытством и каким-то неясным трепетом огладил обнажённую грудь. Кроули прикусил губу, стараясь не отвлекаться от своей задачи, но увидевший это Азирафель восхищённо вздохнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем, не давая Кроули расстегнуть последнюю пуговицу на его жилете.

— Ангел! — запротестовал тот, и Азирафель тут же воспользовался возможностью, накрыв его рот своим. Упрямая пуговица оказалась забыта: руки Кроули метнулись к ангельским бёдрам и потянули на себя, заставляя его прижаться всем телом.

Ладно, пуговица победила. Схватившись за низ жилета, Кроули демонстративно потянул его, заставляя Азирафеля отстраниться и снять его через голову. Рубашка такой возни не заслужила. Кроули строго посмотрел на неё, и та послушно распахнулась. Стянуть её с Азирафеля было делом пары секунд.

— Любимый, у тебя преимущество, — кротко подметил Азирафель, и Кроули едва сдержал влюблённый стон. Азирафель мог обращаться к нему, как угодно, он бы всё принял — кроме, пожалуй, «детки», это прозвище ему никогда не нравилось, — но с тех самых пор, когда ангел начал звать его «дорогой», Кроули тайно мечтал, что однажды «дорогой» превратится в «любимый».

— Это ты сейчас вжимаешь меня в матрас, — со смехом возразил запыхавшийся Кроули.

— Гм, справедливо.

Что бы ни думали о нём в Раю, Азирафель действительно старался экономить чудеса, но ему неожиданно потребовалось срочно телепортировать рубашку Кроули на пять футов вправо, где она комком упала на пол. Одновременно с этим он перевернул их так, чтобы голова Кроули оказалась на подушке.

— Не думал, что ты захочешь быть сверху, — поддел его тот, но почти круглые зрачки плохо сочетались с дразнящим тоном.

— Вот как? — выгнул бровь Азирафель и положил руку ему на грудь, провёл по животу, останавливаясь на ширинке. — Значит, ты не очень-то внимательный.

Рука скользнула ниже. Кроули издал задушенный, беспомощный, полный отчаяния звук — лучший звук на свете — и Азирафель бережно погладил возбуждённый член.

— То есть, — выдохнул Кроули, потянувшись к его брюкам с таким видом, словно хотел просто выдернуть его из одежды. — Я знал, что ты, возможно, захочешь. Не думал, что решишься.

— Сегодня я очень решительный, — рассказал ему Азирафель и снова накрыл его член, заставляя Кроули выгнуться и гортанно застонать. — Пьяным море по колено, и всё такое.

Кроули замер, схватив его за руку.

— Ты не хочешь протрезветь? На всякий случай.

В такие моменты устоять было сложнее всего. У Кроули было красивое тело, его чувство юмора и ум притягивали Азирафеля подобно тому, как манит мотылька огонь, но именно эта забота лишала его сил сопротивляться. Доброта и мягкость Кроули, его искреннее стремление ставить нужды Азирафеля выше своих. Иногда он пытался скрыть это за грубостью и агрессией, но Азирафель никогда, ни секунды не боялся его — с тех самых пор, как они стояли на стене Эдема. Адам взял Еву за руку, и они вместе пошли в пустыню, а ангел расправил над демоном крыл, укрывая его от дождя.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Азирафель и в доказательство скользнул ногой между бёдрами Кроули. Чуть поднял её, и тот застонал, разжимая пальцы на его запястье. — А ты?

— Лучше не бывает, — выдавил Кроули, жмурясь от удовольствия, когда Азирафель повторил движение. — Нгк, — красноречиво добавил он, и Азирафель улыбнулся.

Он часто фантазировал об этом: как Кроули прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, как движется его горло — с той самой встречи в Риме, где ему посчастливилось своими глазами увидеть и то, и другое. Устрицы тут ни при чём. На их месте могло быть что угодно: обмакнутый в масло хлеб, фаршированные виноградные листья, изысканная смесь мёда и сливочного масла. В тот раз они впервые пообедали вместе. В тот раз Азирафель впервые пригласил Кроули присоединиться к нему. В тот раз они впервые напились, и им пришлось опираться друг на друга, чтобы устоять на ногах. Тёплая летняя ночь согревала раскрасневшуюся кожу, воздуха не хватало. Их взгляды пересеклись, и они оба вдруг резко осознали, что им лучше разойтись прямо сейчас, и некоторое время не встречаться друг с другом.

В тот раз Азирафель впервые захотел чего-то помимо пищи, вина или приятной компании, и впервые почувствовал боль расставания, которая повторялась снова, и снова, и снова.

Он прижался к шее Кроули губами, не столько целуя, сколько пробуя, лаская, присягая на верность. Тот застонал, и Азирафелю это понравилось, ох, не просто понравилось — привело в восторг. Поймав ртом золотую серёжку, он всосал её внутрь, потянул, и Кроули сжал его в объятиях. Из горла его вырвался низкий, протяжный звук.

— Скажи мне, — всхлипнул он, большими пальцами скользнув за пояс его брюк, погладив кожи на бёдрах. Азирафель вздрогнул. — Ангел, скажи, чего ты хочешь, я всё сделаю…

Азирафель хотел слишком многого — ночи не хватило бы, не хватило бы вечности. Но если выбирать что-то одно, он остановился бы на том, чтобы заставить Кроули вновь издать тот очаровательный звук, заставить его потерять дар речи, сойти с ума, сбросить маску холодной невозмутимости, через которую, впрочем, и так всегда проглядывали его настоящие эмоции.

Для начала неплохо бы снять оставшиеся на них вещи, решил Азирафель и потратил ещё одно чудо.

— Назови меня по имени, — прошептал он Кроули на ухо и прикусил мочку. Кроули затрясло.

— Азирафель, — тут же произнёс он. Дыхание его приятно сбилось, но этого Азирафелю было мало.

Он настойчиво толкнулся бёдрами, и Кроули впился пальцами в его кожу, всем своим видом умоляя сделать так ещё раз. Азирафель повторил движение. Кроули тихо застонал и повернул голову, прильнув к нему неуклюжим, отчаянным, идеальным поцелуем. Азирафель прикинул дальнейшие действия. Интересно, сможет ли он заставить Кроули забыть о тысячелетней привычке ничего не говорить прямо и просто озвучить свои желания.

Он не был уверен, что ему хватит самообладания, потому что руки Кроули сползли ниже, легли на ягодицы, притягивая его ближе, чтобы их возбуждённые члены касались друг друга при каждом движении Азирафеля. Возможно, одному из них следовало бы приложить усилия в другом направлении, но не так-то легко отказаться от старых привычек, и умудрялись же люди как-то обходиться тем, что дала им природа.

— Ты можешь… — начал было Кроули. Азирафель никогда не видел его таким смущённым. Кроули отвёл глаза, зубами потеребил губу. — То есть… Я… я хочу… — и он вскинул бёдра, снова распахнув рот от соприкосновения их тел. — Пожалуйста?

Сойдёт, подумал Азирафель и воспользовался чудом, смазывая все нужные части тела. Снова поцеловал Кроули, поднял его бёдра под нужным углом.

Он толкнулся внутрь, и Кроули вскрикнул, но в голосе его не было и намёка на боль. Пальцы впились в кожу Азирафеля, рот распахнулся, голова откинулась назад — он словно потерял контроль над своим телом, и это было настолько прекрасно, что Азирафелю пришлось остановиться и закрыть глаза — в противном случае всё закончилось бы слишком быстро.

Кроули всхлипнул, и Азирафель, разумеется, не смог ему отказать. Положив руку на выпирающую подвздошную косточку, он тихо выдохнул — благословение, высказанное без слов, — и погрузился глубже, накрыл губами потрясающий, соблазнительный рот, и неистово целовал его, забыв об осторожности. Кроули выгнулся навстречу, подался вверх и обхватил его ногами, пятками впиваясь под колени, жадно хватая воздух — вот, вот чего хотелось Азирафелю, вот о чём он всегда мечтал...

Его аккуратные, уверенные толчки снова заставили Кроули запрокинуть голову, и двигаться в одном ритме вдруг оказалось очень легко. Словно они были созданы для этого, словно в неряшливом земном удовольствии выражалось нечто божественное. Азирафель переплёл их пальцы. Волосы Кроули разметались по подушке, подобно огню рассвета, и Азирафель вдруг осознал: вот оно, мгновение, когда они скрыты от всего мира, мгновение, когда возможно всё, что угодно.

— Азирафель! — вскрикнул Кроули так, как кричал в его фантазиях, и Азирафель сбился с ритма, двигаясь ещё быстрее.

— Любимый, — выдохнул он в губы Кроули.

— Ангел…

Азирафель не мог поручиться за то, что один из них не сжульничал, подгадав момент, но какое это имело значение. Кроули кончил, забрызгав их животы горячим и липким, и Азирафеля тут же накрыл оргазм, так сильно отличавшийся от тех, что он испытывал раньше, удовлетворяя себя в одиночестве, но с именем Кроули на губах. Его собственное удовольствие смешалось с фантастическим осознанием, что Кроули испытал то же самое, что они разделили это восхитительный взрыв наслаждения, и что Кроули стонал именно так — чуть сдавленно — как и представлялось Азирафелю.

Придя в себя, он прильнул к обнявшему его Кроули, уткнулся ему в шею. В глазах стояли слёзы — он уверял себя, что виной тому лишь пережитые сногсшибательные ощущения. Азирафель чувствовал, как вздымалась и опадала грудь Кроули, как стучало его сердце, чувствовал исходившее от его кожи тепло — словно от нагретого на солнце камня. Кроули запустил пальцы в его волосы, ещё сильнее растрепав кудряшки, и прижимал его к себе так, словно Азирафель — нечто очень важное, нечто драгоценное, словно за всю историю вселенной никто и никогда не любил друг друга так сильно.

Затем они молча привели себя в порядок, сплетаясь конечностями. Азирафель гладил Кроули по волосам, а тот целовал его ключицы с таким видом, будто они были самой удивительной частью тела на свете.

Оказалось, если особым образом потянуть за волосы Кроули: прихватить и отпустить, пригладить, поиграть с локонами — тот издаст звук, подозрительно похожий на мурлыканье, тая в руках Азирафеля, которому это понравилось не меньше, чем сам секс. Интересно, что будет, если заплести все эти роскошные тёмно-рыжие пряди в косички? А затем, например, вычесать его прекрасные чёрные крылья...

В номере было темно и тихо. Внизу, наверное, всё ещё играла музыка, и ангелы швыряли… то есть, пили пунш. Ответил ли хоть один из них на ухаживания демонов? Вряд ли. Кому вообще пришло в голову такое...

— Так вот, насчёт того пари, — заговорил Азирафель. Кроули протестующе заворочался. — Чья, говоришь, это была идея?

Он замер.

— Эм… Понятия не имею, — подчёркнуто небрежно ответил он. — Наверное, какого-нибудь бухгалтера. Точно не кого-то из верхушки.

Азирафель задумчиво хмыкнул, большим пальцем массируя его затылок. Кроули рвано вдохнул.

— Дорогой мой, ты совсем не умеешь врать.

Кроули застонал куда-то ему в шею.

— Слушай, я просто подумал, так мы сможем беспалевно бухать друг с другом! Я не думал… не собирался… не планировал…

— Как всегда.

— О, да заткнись ты, — фыркнул Кроули и ущипнул Азирафеля за задницу, заставив его взвизгнуть и податься навстречу. — Я офигенно импровизирую. Соображаю на ходу.

— М-м-м, так же офигенно, как соблазняешь?

Кроули поднял голову и выразительно посмотрел на их переплетённые тела.

— Ну как бы…

Азирафель рассмеялся и поцеловал его, отмахиваясь от щемящего чувства в груди. Наконец-то познать то, чего он был лишён, и вновь потерять это на следующее утро... Завтра всё вернётся на круги своя. У них есть лишь одна ночь — и он позаботится о том, чтобы её оказалось достаточно. Кстати говоря… Придвинувшись ближе, он аккуратно двинул бёдрами, намекая, что его не волновали человеческие глупости вроде рефракторного периода.

Кроули взглянул на него со смесью радости и возмущения.

— Опять? Ангел, я в шоке!

— У нас впереди вся ночь, — тихо сказал Азирафель, и выражение лица Кроули сменилось обречённой нежностью, от которой сжималось сердце.

— Тогда не будем терять время, — ответил он и перевернул их, устраиваясь между ног Азирафеля. — И вообще, сейчас моя очередь быть сверху.

(Оказалось, за одну ночь можно перепробовать целую кучу всего. На шоколадный мусс Азирафель точно больше не сможет смотреть спокойно.)

Утро после вечеринки выдалось... интересным. По крайней мере, для обитателей Ада. Кроули, благодаря многолетней практике, не страдал от похмелья, чего нельзя было сказать об огромном количестве демонов с гудящими головами и задетой гордостью. Судя по всему, последствия распития того, что Михаил подмешала в пунш, нельзя было убрать даже магией. Участники пари собрались в столовой (где можно было купить разве что щедрую порцию отчаяния, сожаление, да весьма неплохой кофе). На липкую поверхность одного из столов водрузили приз — церемониальную урну, заполненную обрывками бумаги и парой свитков пергамента.

Разумеется, Кроули и не ждал, что кому-то удастся выиграть в споре, но как же грандиозно они провалились! Когда он появился в дверях, Ламия швырнула в него стулом. Кожа её была вымазана в саже — старое доброе изгнание демонов! Лигур воодушевлённо делился подробностями своей ночи, но запутался в пестиках и тычинках, и Кроули был на сто процентов уверен, что тот точно ничей цветочек не ласкал — ни ангельский, ни демонический, ни даже свой. Пусть попробует это доказать.

— Ну а у тебя как успехи? — снисходительно поинтересовалась Ламия, прекратив наконец прожигать его взглядом. — Досмотрел свой стриптиз?

Кроули запаниковал, вспомнив потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Азирафеля, его полные страсти вздохи, тёплую кожу и нежные признания.

— Ага, ещё как, мы, эм… Знаешь, мы сделали это три раза за ночь.

Ламия закатила глаза. Хамелеон на голове Лигура скептически посинел.

— Так и знала, что тебя обломают. Как и всех нас, — пробормотала Ламия, и Кроули с трудом сдержал улыбку. Волосы его свободно спадали на плечи: Азирафель так и не отдал его ленту, заявив, что теперь это «сувенир на память». На коже остались следы его засосов — они сойдут лишь тогда, когда Кроули этого захочет. В данный момент ему страшно хотелось оставить их навечно.

Что, если это ошибка? Что, если он сделал лишь хуже, заставив их обоих признать, как сильно они желают друг друга? Теперь им нужно быть осторожнее. Отступить. Держаться на расстоянии. Теперь Азирафель начнёт относится к нему ещё холоднее, да и самому Кроули придётся показать зубы, изображая из себя плохого парня. Дать ангелу прийти в себя.

И всё-таки, оно того стоило.

_— Давай потанцуем? — предложил Азирафель утром, почти застенчиво — после всего, что они делали ночью!_

_В отеле не было музыкального проигрывателя, но для решительно настроенного Кроули это не имело никакого значения. Он выбрал вальс — что-то из Штрауса — и Азирафель кружил его по комнате, полуодетого, полупьяного и полурастерянного. Затем Азирафель поцеловал его в щёку, в уголок рта, и Кроули задрожал так, словно они всё ещё ласкали друг друга в постели._

Оно того стоило. И пусть тысяча лет — большой срок, у него уже была пара идей для следующего корпоратива…

Дверь распахнулась. Ворвавшаяся в столовую Вельзевул сердито обвела присутствующих глазами. Выглядела она как обычно, но вокруг её шеи…

Кашемировый шарф цвета «светлый миндаль» совсем не подходил к её стилю, но приковывал к себе взгляд. Было в нём что-то знакомое, что-то такое в фиолетовом подтоне его нитей, который идеально подошёл бы к глазам Гавриила. Кроули почувствовал, что сидит с открытым ртом. Не может быть. Не может быть.

Демоны зашептались. Не обращая ни них никакого внимания, Вельзевул промаршировала к урне и подняла её высоко над головой, будто интересуясь, осмелится ли кто-нибудь оспорить её победу. Никто не издал ни звука.

Вельзевул ухмыльнулась и столь же молча покинула комнату. В волосах её виднелось белое перо.

— Охуеть, — выдохнула Ламия, едва не лопаясь от восхищения и зависти.

— Вот почему она тут главная, — подытожил Лигур и нахмурился, словно о чём-то задумавшись. — Как думаешь, он выжил?

Кроули пробормотал что-то неопределённое и торопливо вышел, разрываясь между ужасом и желанием впасть в истерику.

Несколько недель спустя они с Азирафелем встретились в Сент-Джеймсском парке — и всё стало только хуже.

— Представляешь, — беззаботно начал Азирафель, когда они кормили уток, стоя на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. — По Раю такие странные слухи ходят.

— Правда? Какие ещё слухи?

— Говорят, наутро после нашей совместной вечеринки Михаил обнаружила Гавриила в крайне непотребном виде.

Поперхнувшись, Кроули случайно уронил в воду хлеб, за которым тут же решительно нырнул лебедь.

— Вот как?

— Впрочем, я не особо в это верю, — продолжил Азирафель тоном, ясно намекавшим, что он был бы страшно рад, окажись это правдой. — Даже не представляю, кто мог привязать Гавриила к фонарному столбу. Особенно голого Гавриила.

Кроули понадеялся, что звук, который он издал, сумел сойти за нечто вопросительное.

— Да и откуда бы там взяться дорожному конусу? — размышлял вслух Азирафель, и Кроули не выдержал, задыхаясь от смеха и сгибаясь пополам так, словно съел что-то несвежее, что теперь просилось обратно.

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом, дорогой мой?

В нежном голосе Азирафеля слышалось безмолвное обещание: если представится возможность, если исчезнет висевшая над ними опасность, «дорогой» снова станет «любимым». Кроули успокоился и взглянул на него, наконец-то — исключительный случай — не пытаясь скрыть свои чувства.

Он будет ждать — вместе с Азирафелем. Не самый удобный вариант, но лучший из тех, что у них есть.

— Пообедаем вместе? — предложил Кроули. — Обещаю, я всё тебе расскажу.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [Monica — Angel of Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eOuK-pYhy4) [вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 2 [Charlie Daniels Band — The Devil Went Down to Georgia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBjPAqmnvGA) [вернуться к тексту]


End file.
